Homestuck: Insanity Mode
RP Description No day shall ever be ordinary after loading a game called Sburb into your computer. The universe changes, twists and turns on itself. You are pulled in by your curious nature to explore the plot of the game you have loaded and in doing so, you have doomed yourself to destruction. Past Plot Arcs Instead of a typical single plot, HSIM instead has several plots all happening at once. These smaller plots are actually contained universes. Each has a different set of characteristics as each universe is built to be the specific environment for the characters. Plots will always be about the propogation of new universes; however, the subplots, or stories, of each universe will variate drastically. To date there are no complete universes, but incomplete and inactive universes exist. The basic plot of each universe is typically to create a new universe within the context of the game's quests for a specific set of characters assigned the aspect of Space. The space player will search for the correct genetic code from frogs located across the land. The secial genetic code will develope into the Genesis Frog which is itself a universe (although these Genesis Frogs are usually Frogs there are cases where they appear to be other animals in a galactic, stary-sky creature.) The universe's follow a structured plot line that become more and more flexible for deviation as the game progresses. Often each character will begin their personal quest on their home planet. They upload a game (SBURB) to their computer only to find that this game affects reality. The way it affects reality is in a Mobius Reach Around in which the game is responsible for the creation of the universe it comes from as well as for the players who upload it. Players will upload the game and create chains of Servers to Clients. A server will connect to a cleint and set out the constructs of the game. These constructs will then allow entry to the medium. This is preformed until all players have use both the client disk to enter the game as well as use the server disk to set out the game constructs for other players. Occasionally the Mod (the mod being the Game Master of that particular universe) will cut this time short to get the plot rolling before people become bored. The amount of time it takes for players to connect in the server-client chain has been known to take months if there are inactive players or a slow Mod. There is a time factor that is included in getting the players to chain together as to enter the medium. The Reckoning, an event caused by the game SBURB, sends meteors toward the home planet of the players. These meteors both obliterate all life and re-seed the home planet for a new batch of players. The side plot of the Exiles is rarely used in any universe on HSIM but in the comic Homestuck, the side plot of the exiles is extremely signifgant. Once entered, the players find themsevles on new planets know as Lands. Typically named in the format the Land of X and Y, where x and y are two different nouns or adjectives. Each Land is very different from each other and are custom tailored to fit the quest of the player character. Each player character has a goal that is supposed to bring out the potential of that character. Usually labled as Character Development, the goal of the land quest is to defeat the Denizen of the land and fix any problems the Denizen has caused. (To date no one known has defeated a Denizen according to the canon standards of the homestuck comic. is mostly due to the fact that the comic has not revealed much about the phase of fighting and defeating them.) Along with the land quest there is a plot for the two chese-themed Dream Moons. (dream moons being locations where the player characters 'wake up' as 'dream selves' once their real body has fallen asleep while inside the medium.) On Derse, the Kingdom of Darkness, Jack Noir the Archagent of Derse desires to take control of the kingdom by killing the Black Queen and Black King, stealing her Ring and his Sceptor in order to take control of the game. By default, Noir is unable to do this and is eiterh killed or exiled to the destroyed home planet of the players. Noir is able to fulfil his ambition by the influence of the players if they choose to help him or manipulate him into killing the Derse Royalty. In the Homestuck Comic, Noir's actions in stealing the Black Queen's Ring become extremely distracting the the main plot as Noir's actions lead up the the disturbance of a separate universe! In HSIM this situation can be simulated if the correct circomstances were ever to arise. (Although that wouldn't end well for the players.) Aside from Noir's possibly influencing plot, the main boss is the Black King who typically utilizes plot tools and abiliteis from much earlier in the game. This battle is the most difficult battle by default. The number of players in a session actually increases the difficulty of defeating the Black King. But once defeated, the ultimate reward is bestowed upon the players who have conquered the plot of the game and have reached their potential as young adults. The Ultimate Reward is heavily speculated to grant Godhood to the players as they are able to directly affect the universe they have created in the form of the Genesis Frog. Similar RPs To be added. Category:Roleplaying Category:Science Fiction Roleplaying